A Different Melody
by ResistingSimplicity
Summary: When preparing to be killled by an Ood gone rogue, the doctor meets someone who he didn't know existed. Someone who can melt his hearts with her strangely familiar browns eyes. Someone who should off limits. But who knew that Jack had a daughter? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. New Aquaintances

A Different Melody

**Hello all! I recently had a great idea for a doctor who fanfiction that I continued for a while in my head before finally needing to write down so that my head didn't explode. There may be some plot defects, because as I said, alomost all of this was figured out in my head. I hope you like it!**

**-Melly**

**P.s. I'm open to new, less cheesy title suggestions.**

Chapter 1: New Acquaintances

DOCTOR POV

This could be it. I turn a corner, running to the end of the block only to reach a brick wall. Seriously! Not even a door to sonic! It was too soon. I can't regenerate now! I have a fake ID and everything! Can't just have a Mr. John Smith disappear off the face of the earth. I stand in the center of the wall, glaring at the Ood gone rogue.  
"What are you waiting for? Do it!" The Ood raises his blaster. I prepared to die... Again.(But never in such a petty way! I mean killed by an Ood in an alley with a blaster!) I take a deep breath. When suddenly, the Ood drops the blaster, and collapses. Standing behind the now unconscious Ood holding a dart gun is a young girl, around 17, 18 I was guessing. She lowers the gun.  
"You alright?" she asks. I nod, still slightly shocked. (I was really expecting to die.) She looks at me pointedly, "Well pick that blaster up! We can't have your average Joe getting a hold of it." I pick it up.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"Not important." She answers, a little bit too quickly. "So, want an explanation?" We begin to walk out of the alley, falling onto step beside each other.

"Nah, I'm good." She raises and eyebrow.  
"You're good?! An alien tries to kill you and you're good?!" She glances behind her. "Speaking of which," She pulls something resembling a remote out of her pocket, pushes a button, and the Ood dematerializes.  
"Nothing I haven't dealt with before," She stops in her tracks.  
"What do you mean?" She gives him an accusing look. "Who are you? UNIT? M6? Shadow proclamation?" She pushes her dark caramel colored hair out of her face, revealing golden-brown eyes. Where had he seen those eyes before? He returns to the question at hand.  
"Depends, who are you?"  
"Torchwood."She answers. He scoffs, disbelievingly,  
"No way. You're 17, 18 some years old. Too young to have all you're training done. In fact, wouldn't you still be in highschool?"

"Home schooled." She says, looking him up and down. He does the same to her. Black button up vest over a dark brown tank top, black jeans, and black boots. (Side note: Basically what Scooty was wearing in Impossible Planet.) A blaster hanging from her belt. "Let me see some ID." He pulls out his physic paper, and flashes her what should be a drivers license. She stares at him dubiously.  
"That piece of paper is blank."  
"What?!" He says glancing at it. "That-That's impossible, you're only seventeen!"  
"Tell me who you are!" She says, obviously fed up with his mind tricks. (That usually work.)  
"John Smith." He says. "I work at a bank near here."  
"There are no banks near here." _Shoot_.  
"Well, I'm still John Smith! Now get back to whatever you were doing before, and forget me." He begins to walk away towards the TARDIS.  
"Whatever I was doing before was saving your damn ass!"  
"My ass didn't need saving! I just would've regener-" He stops, realizing what he just said. He turns around, and the girl's strangely familiar brown eyes widen.

"Regenerated?" She says walking closer to him. "John Smith?" Her eyes were drilling into his. Suddenly, she gasps. "Physic paper! You're the bloody doctor! Come with me!" She grabs his hand and begins to run, pulling the doctor behind her. The doctor follows without a word. He was curious about this girl. She knew about aliens, claimed to be Torchwood, but she was too young. She leads him directly to Torchwood surprisingly. Rushing through the doors, and into an elevator she drops the doctor's hand. After programing the lift, she presses an intercom button on the wall.  
"We have a code 9. I repeat, we have a real life code 9."  
"Bring him up sweetie." A male voice crackles over the intercom.  
"Is that Jack Harkness?" He asks gesturing to the intercom.  
"The one and only." She answers, looking smug.  
"You're really Torchwood?"  
"Of course!"  
"You still haven't said who you are."  
"Oh!" She turns to him. "Sorry, got a little caught up in the excitement." She extends a hand. "Melody Harkness." The doctor's jaw drops while he stares at her. Melody drops her un-shook hand awkwardly.  
"That weasel." the doctor almost whispers. The lift opens.  
"Excuse me?" Melody scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion. The doctor steps out towards where he knew Jack's office was.  
"That weasel had bloody daughter, and he didn't tell me?"  
"Are you talking 'bout my dad?" Melody follows the doctor into Jack's office.  
"There's my code 9!" Jack says hopping up from his desk. He slows down when both the doctor and Melody stand there with their arms crossed. "I see you two have met." Jack glances between them.  
"Not just met, I saved his damn ass from a bloody Ood!"  
"Language young lady!" Melody scoffs at Jack, rolling her eyes.  
"Look, I love this whole father-daughter moment, but I would love it a whole lot more if I had known you had a daughter! Why didn't you tell me?! She works at bloody Torchwood! How did that happen?!" The doctor shifts his gaze between Melody and Jack.

"I didn't tell you because I figured you'd just show up whenever and you'd meet her. That just so happened to be when she was seventeen." Jack explains calmly. "She works here because she grew up here. Learning about aliens and blasters, she had a hold of way to much classified information to go to public school. So, since she knew so much she was instated as an agent." The doctor nodded, still a little fed up with being left out of the loop, then turned to Melody, holding his hand out to shake.  
"Pleasure to meet you Melody." While shaking her hand, it suddenly stuck him how beautiful she was. Caramel hair that framed her face. Perfect pink lips, and those golden browns eyes that melted his hearts. He smiled at her, she smiled back. _No, doctor_, he told himself. _She's seventeen and Jack's daughter!  
_"I'll give the doctor a tour." Melody says to Jack. Then she turns to face the doctor. "There are some new rooms you might want to see." She takes his hand in hers and guides him away.  
_This could definitely get complicated._


	2. Startling Realizations

A Different Melody

**Hello again! I hope you all are liking the story so far! I should be able to upload one chapter every weekend. (Just FYI.) So... what should I say in these things? Well... Meh, just enjoy the story. DFTBA.**

MELODY POV

We walked down the hall way hand in hand. I could feel his strangely quick pulse through his wrist.

"Two hearts right?" I ask.

"Yup."

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't dying of fast heart beat on my watch." _I am such a dork! Why am I acting like this? The last time I was acting like this was when that boy from the coffee shop- _Then it struck her. She couldn't have a crush the doctor! Her dad would kill her! (As if she could die.) And him! (As if he couldn't regenerate.) He's a 900 year old alien and she's a 17 year old human who can't die! _I guess he is kind of cute... _She thought. She almost scoffed. He was flat out handsome! His eyes like melted chocolate, and hair that defied gravity. _Okay, I do like him._

"Melody, why are you staring at me?" I woke from my thoughts.

"Just thinking about how your hair seems to defy gravity." I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"It does, doesn't it?" The doctor went cross eyed trying to look up at it. I laugh, he begins to laugh too.

"So, how did you come about?" The doctor asks. We continue to stroll.

"Some mad man wanted to use my dad's DNA to help people live forever. We managed to arrest him, but not before he made me." I explain the same story for the 100th time.

"But then you would only be 3 or 4 years old." The doctor cocks his head to the side, and scrunches his eyebrows in way that adorable.

"He also wanted to accelerate age, so that the people he created could 'be a better help to society.' So technically I have the body and mind of a 17 year old, but I'm only 4 years old... WHich is really _creepy _when you think about it. A four year old, off fighting aliens and saving live." I allow myself to laugh lightly.

"So you can't die?"

"Not easily." We continue to walk. Hand in hand. Suddenly he stops, and turns to face me. He holds up his hands.

"You know how timelords have telepathy, and can look into other peoples' brains, right?"

"Yes."

"I would like to see what kind of DNA passed on for you to not die. Jack would never let me do this to him. So, may I?"

"Sure, I guess."

DOCTOR POV

I gently place my hands on either side of her beautiful face. My pinkies just below her ears, my thumbs at her temples. She closes her eyes. She seems to have inherited some of the power that Rose put into Jack. It's litterally in her DNA. I accidentally cross into her recent thoughts.

"_His eyes a melted chocolate brown, and hair that defies gravity. Okay, maybe I do like him."_ I jump back in surprise.

"What is it?" Melody's golden brown eyes, as beautiful as ever, open wide in concern. "Are you alright? What did you see?"

"The life sustaining-ish-ness was inherited through your DNA from your dad." I say, my voice a bit smaller. She nods, looking at me expectantly.

"Well, what made just back like you've seen a dalek?" I stare at her. She truly was beautiful. And now the knowledge of her feelings and my own were in my hands. **(Side note: Cheesy, I know... :P)** She was just... So beautiful... Before I knew what was happening my hands were on her waist, and my head was dipped to the side, leaning closer to the girl that couldn't die. When our lips met I felt breatheless. She kissed back! The kiss started out innocent, but quickly escalated into one that made my lips burn with passion. My fingertips stroked her sides, making her moan. Her tounge just began to trace my lips, when we heard a door open, and we sprang apart. Jack stepped through the door.

"Finished giving the doctor a tour?"

"Yup." Melody answers a little bit too quickly.

"Well, c'mon. Team meeting." We follow Jack walking awkardly next to each other. Once Jack was far enough ahead we began to whisper.

"We have to talk about this." Melody whispers glancing between me and Jack. "But don't tell him." I nod, still a little dazed. "Oh, and you have lipstick on your upper lip." She gently wipes it off with her thumb. "C'mon." We quicken our pace to catch up with Jack.

JACK POV

As Melody and the Doctor follow behind me to my office where we meet Ianto.

"Where's the rest of the team?" I ask.

"Went out dinner." He answers. **(Side note #2: This is because the only Torchwood characters I really know are Jack and Ianto.) **"Who's this?"

"The doctor."

"Nice, to meet you. I've heard great things. You have lipstick on your upper lip." The doctor ducks his head, obviously embarassed, and tries to wipe it off.

"You met a girl, didn't you!"

"Um, well- kind of, I..." The doctor stutters.

"Did you meet a guy?"

"I won't have your cheek!" The doctor says laughing nervously. The discuss Torchwood things for a while. Like how we think the Sycarox might be planning a return attack, etc. I turn to the doctor.

"So are you going to stay over night in Torchwood, or the the TARDIS?" I ask.

"I think I"ll stay in Torchwood, just for the change of scenary." He says after thinking a second.

"Melody, can your show him the guest rooms?" Melody nods. "Doctor, if you need anything Melody's room is right across the hall."

"Alright." The doctor offers Melody his arm and she takes it.

"Jack, do you think..." Ianto trails off.

"Do I think what?"

"Nothing, it was stupid." Ianto begins to gather his papers into his breifcase.

"So, if it's stupid there's no harm in telling me." Ianto take a deep breath, as if delivering bad news.

"Do you think that the lipstick that doctor had smudged on his lip looked similar to Melody's?"

**So, I hope you like it! R&R... or you will be EXTERMINATED! P.S. Are the side notes helpful information, or annoying distraction? **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello everyone! I don't think I will be continuing this story. It started out as a plot bunny that invaded my brain and demanded to be written, but I'm not a huge fan of the idea or the plot anymore. For now, I'm just putting it on hiatus. (For I am often invaded by plot bunnies.) I'm brainstorming another story. (A Doctor/Rose reunion fic. There may be a daughter involved.) I'm sorry I couldn't continue this. I hope to be able to commit more to my stories in the future.**  
** -RS**


End file.
